Proton-Pack (Web Site)
Proton-Pack is the website owned and operated by Sony for Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). It features the Proton Pack being made and sold by Sony. History As of March 31, 2016, the website had a press release, four images, a video, and specifications. Press Release March 31, 2016 SONY DEVELOPS THE WORLD'S FIRST GHOST-CATCHING DEVICE The Proton Pack™ will be the first of its kind to capture ectoplasmic matter. The Proton Pack™ is equipped with a state-of-the-art, miniaturized superconducting synchrotron, which accelerates injected protons from a hydrogen plasma cell. Superconducting temperatures are maintained by a liquid helium reservoir, and an active cryocooler ensures that operational time vastly exceeds that available from a cryogen dewar alone. Adaptive beam-steering technology guides the proton beam to an ergonomic wand, which doubles as a beam-halo tuning cavity to provide maximum down-range accuracy. The backpack form factor allows built-in psychokinetic grounding to the user's spinal column, eliminating spectral noise feedback loops. In development for over 30 years, the Proton Pack™ benefits from the newest innovations from Sony Corporation’s acclaimed products. Weighing 6.66 kilograms/14.68 pounds, the Proton Pack™ incorporates the same STAMINA mode featured in Sony Mobile Communications’ latest Xperia™ smartphones, allowing its user to keep the battery going longer. The Proton Pack™ integrates the same super slow motion capture capability as Sony's Cyber-shot RX series premium compact cameras, allowing users to capture the matter in 960 frames-per-second high frame rates and accurately record the movement of its target. Its embedded Sony 4K Ultra Short Throw Projector allows users to view captured matter in real time. Near Field Communications technology will make it possible to connect the Proton Pack™ wirelessly to other Sony products such as BRAVIA® televisions and Xperia™ smartphones to view, forward, and share entities, redefining the terms image capture and screen grab. The Proton Pack™ is water and slime-proof. Engineers at Sony Corporation developed the 2016 Proton Pack™ in collaboration with nuclear engineer and munitions expert Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. Sony President and CEO Kazuo Hirai commented “The perfection of the Proton Pack™, long a dream of the world's greatest engineers since first pioneered by Dr. Egon Spengler of Columbia University, is an example of Sony’s relentless pursuit of innovation. It absolutely delivers the wow factor that is so important to our company mission.” The Proton Pack™ will appear in the U.S. on July 15, 2016. Images March 31, 2016 Three views of the Proton Pack and a 3D rendering. Video March 31, 2016 A 48 second video clip reiterating what was said in the press release. Specifications March 31, 2016 *Dimensions **46.4cm x 84.3cm x 23.8cm *Weight **6.66 kg *Waterproof **Yes *Other Features Include **Power Cell **RF Amplifier **Cryogen Reservoir **Additional Beam Tuning Coils **Miniature Superconducting Proton Synchrotron **High Voltage Electrodes **Hydrogen Ionization Chamber & Proton Injector **Hydrogen Plasma Cell **Beam-Halo Tuning Cavity **Liquid Helium Reservoir References External Links *Proton-Pack Gallery Website ProtonPackDotComApril12016Website01.jpg|April 1, 2016 ProtonPackWebsiteScreenCapture.png|April 1, 2016 (complete) ProtonPackWebsiteAfterAprilFirstScreenCapture.png|April 2, 2016 (complete) Images ProtonPack_1.jpg| ProtonPack_2.jpg| ProtonPack_3.jpg| ProtonPack_inside.jpg| Video ProtonPackDotComApril12016-1.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-2.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-3.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-4.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-5.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-6.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-7.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-8.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-9.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-10.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-11.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-12.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-13.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-14.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-15.jpg ProtonPackDotComApril12016-16.jpg Category:Websites